


Private Moment

by TaeFansick



Category: South Park
Genre: Lemon, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, daydream, private times, tokyle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeFansick/pseuds/TaeFansick
Summary: I've warmed up to this pairing. This is my first attempt writing something for them. I may do more later on, but I haven't decided.Token is beginning to notice Kyle more and it tends to be distracting.





	Private Moment

“Token!” It came out as a breathy gasp that went right to said male’s head. 

 

Groaning and shivering in pleasure, Token trailed his lips over the pale neck before him, nipping at the earlobe. “You look so good like this,” he praised huskily, “feel so good!” He rolled his hips to emphasize his point, making the redhead toss his head back with a whimper. 

Kyle’s eyes were lidded and fogged over. His red curls were beginning to cling to his flushed skin as he clung to Token’s bare shoulders. “M-more,” he begged, bucking up to meet Token’s movements. His nails dug into the larger male’s skin, making Token hiss happily. Kyle’s legs were trembling around the African-American, his cock pressed against Token’s. 

Token snuck a hand up Kyle’s chest, running the pad of his thumb over an exposed nipple and making Kyle jolt. Token delighted in seeing those green eyes flutter and those pink lips hang open in an attempt to suck in more air. Smiling, he pressed kisses along Kyle’s face and neck, cherishing that they were finally this close. He could hardly believe he could touch this young man; kiss him, hold him, make him scream. 

“I’ll give you anything you want,” he promised, wrapping his other hand around both of their cocks, pumping using the plentiful precum as lubrication. 

Kyle’s reaction was immediate, with his nails scraping down Token’s back, moans ripping from his throat. “Fuck! More! Yes, Token, please!” 

Token pumped harder and faster, eyes glued to Kyle and his reactions. He was on the brink! Just a little more-! Just as he spilled across his hand, the haze broke. 

“Token! Come down for dinner!” 

The African male was panting, his hand covered in cum and his clothes now soiled. He groaned. He really had to stop daydreaming about Kyle so much. His family was beginning to wonder why he had to do laundry so often lately. He cleared his throat. “Okay! I’ll be right down!” Luckily it was late enough in the day he could wear his night clothes without drawing too much attention to himself from his parents.


End file.
